


Observed

by Rivulet027



Series: Rapport [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Friendship, M/M, POV Dahlia Qadri, Platonic Cuddling, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Dahlia is under caffeinated, sleep deprived, and she no longer has a dog, but that's not going to stop her from helping Levi with his love life.





	Observed

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Grey's Anatomy. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Dahlia is not going to cry over a dog. She is not. She is going to work and not think about the dog, except that she’s already seen all her patients and done the charting. She collapses into a chair near Casey and complains, “The dog wasn’t a stray. It had a microchip.”

Casey blinks at her a moment, then asks, “Get him back to his owners?”

“Yes,” she grumbles.

“Are you allowed to visit?” he asks before he takes a sip of the coffee in his hands. He pauses to frown at the cup before tossing it in the trash.

“I could’ve asks for visits?” she stares. How did she not know that was a thing she could do? Great, now she wants to cry again. This is just work stress and lack of sleep, she tries telling herself. 

“Do you need a hug?” Casey ventures dubiously. 

She spins her chair to get a better look at him. She doesn’t need a hug, she needs cuddles, but now she doesn’t have a dog she can cuddle. “When was the last time you slept?”

“I don’t need sleep. I need more caffeine.”

“Right,” she rolls her eyes. She’s about to tell him how tired he looks when Schmitt walks into the nurse’s station with a wide eyed look, collapses into the chair next to her, and holds out his arm.

“Pinch me,” he tells her.

She pinches him.

He hisses in pain, takes his arm back and thanks her. Then he presses his fingers to his lips.

“You okay?” Casey asks.

“The elevators are evil,” Levi mutters before touching his lips again.

Dahlia grabs the hand sanitizer sitting near a computer and holds it out to him.

“I think Dr. Kim is interested in me,” Levi manages slowly.

“He stripped off his shirt in front of you in the locker room,” Casey reminds. “That should’ve been your first clue.”

“No, the eye sex he keeps sending at him should’ve been his first clue,” Dahlia contradicts as she puts the hand sanitizer back.

“I told him to stop! I told him no more of that in the hospital, that if he wants to do that it has to be outside the hospital,” Levi tells them with a look of panic. 

“When did you do that?” Dahlia prods.

Levi groans. “When we were in the elevator alone, after he kissed me. I’ve never been kissed like that in my life and now I’ll never be kissed like that again.”

“It is unprofessional…”

Dahlia cuts Casey off with a glare, then turns to Levi. “He kissed you?”

At least one of them is getting kisses.

Levi manages a noise that is somewhere been a groan and a whine.

“If you told him to stop and he continues, then that’s harassment,” Casey encourages.

Levi covers his face and whimpers. Dahlia crosses her arms and gives Casey a glare. “You’re preventing me from getting details.”

“It’s unprofessional,” Casey continues.

“I’m never going to get kissed like that again,” Levi mourns.

Dahlia holds up her hands to stall them both. Casey leans back in his chair and stifles a yawn. Levi peeks at her from between his fingers. “Are you both caught up on charting? Do you have any pages that need answered.”

“Hunt told me to take a nap,” Casey complains. “I had charting.”

“You can sleep anywhere,” Levi reminds. Casey can. This isn’t a skill either she or Levi have managed to develop yet.

Casey shrugs.

“Caught up?” Dahlia pushes.

They agree they are.

“Good. Tunnels. Now,” she tells them as she grabs a computer so she can page Taryn.

“What in the tunnels?” Levi asks.

“A clean, being stored bariatric bed,” she tells them as she sends the page.

She’s sure one of them will get paged or something will come up as they head down to the tunnels. She’s even more sure when Levi pauses by the on call room to borrow two pillows. Somehow they make it down to the tunnels without being stopped. The bed she’s spotted earlier is pushed mostly against the wall, but the bottom is near a window. She takes the pillows from Levi and drops them onto the bed, then tells Casey to get in first. He sleeps better with his back to a wall. She gets in next then holds out her hand. “Give me your glasses, Glasses.”

He hands them over. She hands them to Casey, who carefully sets them on the window sill. Casey wraps an arm around her, resting his hand on Levi’s shoulder as Levi settles in next to her. Then he’s asleep. She and Levi share a grin. Levi snuggles in a bit closer and then he’s sleeping too. She closes her eyes, hoping Taryn can join them. She hears footsteps shortly after and opens her eyes. She frowns as Dr. Kim stands nearby looking at them.

“Did you need something?” she asks.

He shakes his head.

“Outside the hospital. Ask for a date,” she tells him.

He sighs and rubs at the back of his head. “I didn’t…”

He pauses when Taryn walks up behind, then around him to put a blanket over the three of them. Dahlia sighs at the extra warmth. Blanket warmers are the best things. Taryn raises her eyes at Dahlia, then asks, “Is he trying to take my spot?”

“He’d like to cuddle Levi, but was told not in the hospital.”

Taryn grins, then turns to regard Dr. Kim. “I have best friend privileges and you don’t.”

He starts to protest. 

“We didn’t get a lunch, we’re taking a brief nap,” Dahlia explains. Casey’s grip on Levi’s shoulder loosens and he turns his head into her shoulder. Dahlia offers him a reassurance and tells him to go back to sleep.

“Wake up Casey and we’ll have to end you,” Taryn warns, voice low.

Dr. Kim holds his hands up and walks away. Taryn shrugs and gets under the blanket, snuggling in close to Levi. Dahlia thanks her. They manage half an hour before they’re needed again. It’s not much of a nap, but she feels a bit better.

The rest of their shift is busy and Taryn is still in a surgery when they leave, but Dahlia still wants details from Levi.

He pauses to groan at her. “I’m a klutz. I’m trying to learn, and I can’t if I’m going completely into klutz mode whenever he looks at me.”

“So if he kept it to outside the hospital you’d want to date him?” she asks.

“I don’t know why he’d want to date me?” Levi stresses.

“He thinks you’re a badass,” Casey reassures.

“What?”

“I heard him tell Dr. Lincoln. Apparently he saw you at Joe’s, meant to hit on you and didn’t, then found out you were working together,” Casey explains.

Levi stares at him, opens his mouth and then closes it. Before he can respond Dr. Kim catches up to them in the parking lot. He stops in front of Levi and slightly out of breath manages to tell him, “I don’t have your number, but we’re outside the hospital, and if you’d like to get dinner sometime I’d really like that.”

“What’s your first name?” Levi asks.

“Nico.”

“Hi,” Levi smiles.

“Hi,” Nico smiles back.

Dahlia grins at Casey. She’s about ready to tell Levi to get Nico’s number so they can arrange a date when Levi goes up on his toes at the same time he grabs the front of Nico’s scrubs and pulls him in. Dahlia stills briefly as she watches them kiss, then she steps closer to Casey. “I can see why he was upset earlier.”

“Twenty bucks says he’s planning to have Levi for dinner.”

“And take on a losing bet?” she teases.

Casey smirks as the two men part. Nico steps back in, cupping Levi’s face and giving him another kiss. When he pauses Levi tells him. “You can have my phone number.”

They kiss again briefly, then stop to exchange numbers, but even then they’re leaning in close to each other.

“I don’t actually get off for another few hours,” Nico says he’s slipped his phone back into his scrubs. 

Levi nods.

“But I’ll text you when I get some downtime and we can figure something out,” Nico continues.

“That sounds good.”

“See you later tonight then,” Nico grins.

“Later,” Levi agrees.

Nico leans in and gives Levi another kiss, before he steps away. He takes another step back and then turns and jogs back towards the main entrance. 

“Look at you,” Dahlia encourages.

“What am I going to do?” Levi whimpers, eyes wide. He pauses to press his fingers against his lips.

“Encourage him to pick out a place you actually like eating at,” Casey tries.

“That’s a good idea,” Levi manages.

“Invite us over to help you pick out an outfit,” Dahlia offers.

“I have the best friends,” Levi decides.

Dahlia grins. She might not have a dog yet, but she’s got good friends and helping one of them figure out a date seems like a good way to spend the evening.


End file.
